Admirateur Secret
by x-helloelo-x
Summary: Bella déteste la Saint Valentin. Est-ce qu'un admirateur secret et un petit jeu lui feront changer d'avis ? L'histoire se passe peu après que Tyler ait failli l'écraser et pendant la période où Edward l'ignore. BXE
1. Chapter 1

Ni les personnages, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent. Les premiers appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer alors que la seconde est à Infinitypoet.

J'ai gracieusement proposé de traduire son histoire, pour que vous puissiez vous aussi en profiter.

En espérant que vous apprécierez tous, bonne lecture !

**les notes de la personne qui a écrit l'histoire originale sont en gras, et j'ai préféré vous les laisser ...**

* * *

Alors que je me garais sur le parking de l'école, je me souvins soudainement pourquoi j'avais pensé à sécher les cours aujourd'hui. En réalité, pas seulement aujourd'hui, mais toute la semaine. La saint Valentin. Partout des coeurs rouges et roses annonçaient cette stupide mascarade que représentait le bal qui allait avoir lieu dans le gymnase Samedi.

Berk, je déteste ça. Je n'avais jamais eu de copain à Phoenix, et je n'en avait jamais voulu. Je détestais au plus haut point tous ces couples mielleux qui s'échangent des cadeaux stupides et qui débitent des poêmes. Je sortis alors de ma camionette et me frayai lentement un chemin jusqu'à mon premier cours.

Super, Eric est en train de me fixer. Par pitié, ne le laissez pas m'inviter au bal de la saint valentin.

« Hey Bella, je me demandais si tu voulais bien venir au bal avec moi samedi ? » sa voix était au-delà de l'espérance. J'essayai de sourir mais échouai misérablement. « Je suis désolée Eric, mais je ne vais pas au bal, je ne danse pas. » Il regarda ses chaussures, dit qu'il comprenait et repartit jusqu'à sa chaise.

Je prie pour qu'il fasse passer le message à Tyler et Mike. Je ne sais pas si ma patience me permettra de tenir bon face à eux toute la journée. Je détesterais frapper l'un d'eux.

Pas de chance.

Tyler m'a sauté dessus à la seconde où j'entrais dans le second cours.

« Bella, je suppose que tu n'as pas encore de cavalier pour le bal puisque je ne t'ai pas encore invité. Je sais que tu attendais qu'un vrai mec le fasse, et bien, me voilà. A quelle heure tu veux que je passe te prendre ? »

**Note de l'auteur : j'ai rendu Tyler un peu arrogant et insistant à cause de la façon dont il a présumé d'un rencard avec Bella dans le premier tome.**

Je le regardai avec incrédulité et répondit « et bien comme je ne compte pas aller au bal du tout, je crois que jamais serait un bon moment. » Je commençais à être vraiment ennuyée par toutes ses attentions non désirées.

Il ne répondit pas. Il partit jusqu'à sa chaise et regarda le plafond de la salle jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse et il courut hors de la salle.

Mike me regarda bizarrement pendant tout le cours suivant mais il ne m'approcha pas, Dieu merci.

Comme d'habitude, je m'assis à côté d'Angela lors du repas et posai ma tête sur la table.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »me demanda-t-elle. Je soupirai et relevai ma tête.

« Je suppose, mais j'ai le sentiment que ma journée est sur le point de devenir bien pire. Eric et Tyler m'ont invitée au bal « Je t'aime mais j'agis comme tel seulement aujourd'hui parce que je suis supposée le faire » et Mike n'a pas arrêté de me fixer et je suis sûre qu'il prévoit de m'inviter. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas simplement me laisser tranquille ? » Fulminai-je.

Elle sourit et dit « j'en déduis que la saint Valentin n'est pas ta période favorite. » Je secouai la tête et esquissai un sourire. « Non, je ne crois pas, non. Je pense juste que si tu aimes quelqu'un, tu devrais lui montrer tous les jours, et non pas seulement un jour désigné par les compagnies de cartes de vœux. Du moins c'est ce que je crois, je veux dire, je n'ai jamais eu de copain mais j'aime quelqu'un, ou au moins je pourrais aimer quelqu'un. » Je rougis et jetai un regard au garçon aux cheveux bronze assis à l'autre bout de la cafétéria.

Angela sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Je reposai ma tête sur la table et ne la bougeai pas jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie m'ordonne d'aller en classe.

Comme d'habitude, Mike m'accompagna jusqu'au cours de biologie, mais aujourd'hui il semblait trembler d'excitation lorsque nous marchions. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la porte, il s'arrêta et me retint par le bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mike ? » demandai-je rageusement, connaissant déjà la réponse. Il me regarda comme si j'étais de l'eau et qu'il était piégé dans le désert.

Il se racla la gorge et commença. « Et bien, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais éconduit Crowley et Yorkie aujourd'hui en disant que tu n'irais pas au bal, et je me demandais si tu changerais d'avis si je t'invitais. Je veux dire, je t'invite. Il y a quelque chose entre nous Bella et je voudrais commencer à l'explorer samedi et je sais que tu le veux aussi. » Il me regarda en l'attente de ma réponse et remuai les sourcils.

C'en était trop. J'explosai de rire, est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire ça?

« Je-Je suis désolée Mile, mais la réponse est non. » Je tentais de retenir mon rire alors que je rentrai en classe et avec de gros efforts, j'y arrivai enfin en m'asseyant sur mon siège.

Edward était déjà à sa place quand je me suis assise. Il avait l'air de se retenir lui-même de rire mais il ne m'adressa même pas un regard de toute l'heure. Je soupirai intérieurement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'invitait pas au bal, je me risquerais bien à danser et à tous ces autres trucs stupides juste pour l'avoir aussis près de moi.

Je passai tout le cours de biologie à rêver à ce que cela serait d'aller au bal avec Edward Cullen. Ses torrides yeux dorés fixant amoureusement les miens alors qu'il me fait gracieusement tournoyer sur la piste de danse.

Lui se penchant pour m'embrasser à la fin de la chanson. Lui me tenant la main alors que nous marchons jusqu'à ma porte à la fin de la soirée et me volant un baiser d'au revoir avant que Charlie n'ouvre la porte d'entrée. Et alors la sonnerie retentit.

Mike ne me regarda même pas en cours de gym, ce qui était plutôt génial. Je courus jusqu'à ma camionette dès que la fon du cours sonna. Je réussis miraculeusement à ne pas trébucher une seule fois. Je soupirai dès que je fus entrée.

Demain ne peux pas être pire. Si ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Et bien me revoilà ...**

**Merci pour les reviews qui ont été envoyées, elles ont été transmises à l'auteur, qui est d'ailleurs très contente que je traduise son histoire ... Et si l'histoire vous plaît, ça veut dire que je fais bien mon boulot ...**

**D'ailleurs, sur son profil, on peut voir le mot "lovely" juste à côté de mon pseudo ... Comme c'est gentil !!!!!**

**En tout cas, ni Twilight ni les personnages, ni Stephenie Meyer ne m'appartiennent, d'ailleurs, j'en ferai quoi ?**

**Bonne lecture, les enfants ...**

* * *

**  
**

Je me réveillai le mardi matin en redoutant ma journée. Je suivais lentement ma routine matinale et marchais lentement jusqu'à ma camionette espérant silencieusement que nous soyions déjà dimanche.

Quand j'ouvris la portière, je remarquai qu'il y avait une petite boîte noire avec un mot posé sur mon siège. Le mot était imprimé et je lut :

_Bella,_

_Je suis affligé de savoir que la saint Valentin n'apporte aucune joie à quelqu'un d'aussi aimé que tu l'es. S'il te plaît, acceptes ce petit symbole de mon affection et sache que ma dévotion envers toi est sans faille 365 jours par an._

_Le 14 février sera le jour où je commencerai à prouver ces mots. Jusque là, veilles sur mon cœur, je l'ai laissé avec toi._

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai pensé que les mots de Stephenie allaient très bien ici.**

_A toi, pour toujours, _

_Moi._

Je lus et relus le mot de nombreuses fois avant de prendre la boîte et de l'ouvrir doucement. A l'intérieur il y avait un magnifique cristal en forme de cœur sur une fine chaîne en argent. Mon cœur s'envola. Ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose que l'un de ces trois larbins aurait fait. Ceci venait de quelqu'un de romantique, sage et sophistiqué. La seule personne que je connaissais et qui correspondait à ce critère était Edward Cullen mais il me haïssait. Il semblait alors que j'avais une énigme à résoudre. Maintenant je ne pouvais plus attendre pour aller en cours. J'espérais simplement que ce ne soit pas une plaisanterie. Je mis le mot dans mon sac à dos et le collier autour de mon cou et partis à l'école en espérant découvrir qui pouvait être mon nouvel admirateur.

**Note de l'auteur : désolée de vous interrompre. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de changer de point de vue en plein chapitre, mais je pense qu'Edward devrait dire cette partie de l'histoire. S'il vous plaît, donnez votre avis. Les améliorations dans l'écriture ne viennent que si l'on sait ce que l'on fait bien ou mal. Des opinions enflammées sont les bienvenues et j'en ris souvent, alors ne vous gênez pas. Merci de lire. Oh et oui, le cœur est le même diamant qu'il a donné à Bella dans Hésitation. ****Maintenant place à l'histoire.**

Point de vue Edward

J'entendais le son de l'engin qui annonçait l'arrivée de la plus belle créature existante. Oh, comme je mourrais d'envie de lui dire tout mon amour pour elle. J'étais nerveux à l'idée de la voir, espérais l'entendre parler à quelqu'un du mystérieux cadeau posé sur le siège de sa camionette ce matin. Elle arriva à l'école avec seulement quelques minutes d'avance. Elle souriait et rayonnait alors qu'elle descendait de sa camionette. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer son magnifique visage mais je fus distrait par une étincelante lumière provenant de son cou. J'en eus le souffle coupé et fus choqué de ce que je voyais. Elle avait non seulement accepté mon cadeau, mais en plus, elle le portait. Le cœur en diamant de ma mère. Il était radieux sur elle. Je me dirigeai en flottant vers mon premier cours en tentant d'entendre si ma magnifique Bella parlait aux autres de mon cadeau.

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps. Je lisais les mots que j'avais écrits à travers l'esprit d'Angela Weber. Bella lui avait passé le mot. Elle avait rougi lorsqu'Angela avait oté ses yeux de la page.

« C'était avec. Est-ce qu'il n'est pas joli ? » dit Bella en tenant avec précaution le cœur pour qu'Angela puisse le voir.

« Absolument, » convint Angela, « de qui penses-tu que ça vienne ? » Bella eut l'air pensif pendant une seconde avant de répondre.

« Et bien, tu sais de qui je _veux_ que ça vienne », _**'et ben, Edward Cullen'**_ ajouta mentalement Angela, « mais tu sais aussi que je crois qu'il me déteste. Donc je ne me fais pas d'illusions. » Angela gloussa. « Oh, Bella, je ne crois pas qu'Edward, elle murmura mon nom, te haïsse. Peut être qu'il est juste timide ou qu'il ne sait pas comment t'aborder. Sois patiente. » Je commençais à vraiment apprécier Angela. « Merci Ang, je suis juste contente d'avoir quelque chose à attendre pour la saint Valentin. » sourit Bella.

Elles ne parlèrent plus pendant le reste du cours mais Angela gardait un œil sur Bella qui rougissait et tenait le bijou tendrement dans sa petite main. Si ce petit présent lui faisait autant d'effet, je ne pouvais plus attendre de lui donner le reste de mes cadeaux. J'avais quelque chose à attendre de ce 14 février. Mon dieu, je l'aime.

Le reste de la matinée et le déjeuner passèrent rapidement. Le cours de biologie, par contre, passa si lentement que je pensais que le temps lui-même s'était ralenti pour me permettre d'être assis aux côtés de cette parfaite créature juste un peu plus longtemps. Cela me prit tout le contrôle dont je pouvais faire preuve pour ne pas tendre la main et toucher la pierre qu'elle caressait avec tellement d'amour entre ces minuscules doigts. Elle souriait et soupirait à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait. Je voulais lui dire que cela venit de moi mais je ne voulais pas gâcher la surprise. Je restais donc assis et prétendais ignorer l'ange assis à côté de moi en sachant que bientôt elle saurait que je l'idolâtrais.

Je la regardai partir au loin dans sa camionette décrépie à la fin de la journée. J'espère qu'elle aimera mon prochain cadeau. De toute façon, je le verrai demain. Cela promet d'être une semaine intéressante.

**Note de la traductrice : J'ai laissé les notes de l'auteur pourquoi ? Ben parce que au moins vous pouvez faire semblant qu'elle parle avec vous ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà pour ce 3ème chapitre !!**

**Je suis ravie de constater que vous aimez mon histoire, et je dois vous avouer que l'auteur est elle aussi extrêmement contente et surprise du succès de sa fic … Et surtout de la gentillesse de vos reviews … Et elle est actuellement en plein travail sur la suite suite !!!**

**Quelques commentaires après vous avoir lues …**

**J'ai eu quelques commentaires sur le fait que les chapitres n'étaient pas très longs, et c'est vrai. Mais l'histoire est terminée et donc l'auteur ne va pas les changer maintenant … Mais j'ai lu ses autres histoires, et je vous assure que les chapitres sont plus conséquents … Et la longueur ne fait pas la qualité ^^**

**Pour toutes celles qui ont été conquises par le double pop du chapitre précédent, je suis désolée de vous dire que ça n'arrivera plus dans la suite de cette histoire, mais la 2ème partie de la fic est, elle, vue du point de vue de Edward … Si celle-ci vous plait encore à la fin, je verrai pour vous la traduire aussi …**

**Enfin, je vous remercie TOUTES de vos compliments qui font autant plaisir à moi qu'à l'auteur … J'ai l'impression que vous appréciez l'histoire de la même manière que moi quand je l'ai lue, ça doit vouloir dire que je fais bien mon boulot de trad !! ^^**

**Et en réponse à Mamzelle-nami, il y aura 7 chapitres, qui sont déjà traduits, mais je ne poste qu'un chapitre par semaine, en général le vendredi, pour vous donner le temps de lire, et me donner le temps de traduire toutes vos reviews pour l'auteur …**

**Bon, j'ai bien papoté, maintenant, je vais vous laisser lire … En sachant, comme d'habitude, que la seule chose qui m'appartient ici est la MERVEILLEUSE traduction qui va suivre … ^^**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

CHAPITRE 3

Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre de partir pour le lycée. Je tournais en rond comme une démente. C'était une bonne chose que Charlie soit déjà parti, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurai pu lui expliquer clairement ce que je ressentais à ce moment là.

J'étais certaine que ce n'était pas lui, mais la seule personne que je souhaitais être mon admirateur secret était Edward. Ma tête était persuadée que ce n'était pas lui, mais je n'arrivais pas réellement à en convaincre mon cœur … Je savais que je n'aurais pas du, mais je me dupais moi-même en disant que je ne tombais pas amoureuse de lui.

Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'un autre cadeau m'attende dans ma camionnette. Je refoulais ma déception et m'en allais vers l'école.

Angéla avait une expression étrange sur le visage quand j'entrai dans notre premier cours. Nous avions du temps libre car Mme Shaw était absente et n'avait pas laissé de consignes.

Angéla commença à me poser tout un tas de questions. Elle voulait tout savoir : ma couleur préférée, mes fleurs préférées, ma nourriture préférée et tout ce qui semblait lui passer par la tête. J'avais l'impression d'être retournée au temps de l'Inquisition espagnole.

Quand je lui demandai la raison de cet intérêt soudain, elle se contenta de sourire et dit :

« Et bien, Bella, j'avais un mot dans mon casier ce matin, c'était signé L'admirateur secret de Bella. Il y avait aussi une liste de questions dont il voulait les réponses alors j'ai décidé de te les poser. Je suis censée les laisser sur le bureau quand nous partirons. Je suppose qu'il a un autre espion pour les récupérer. »

Je gardai le silence pendant une minute. « Wow j'imagine qu'il ne pouvais simplement pas me les poser lui-même s'il veut garder l'anonymat. Je suis juste soulagée qu'il te l'ait demandé à toi, et pas à Jessica ou Lauren. »

Nous rîmes toutes les deux.

Je passai le reste de ma journée perdue dans mes pensées. Je n'avais strictement aucune idée de ce qui se passait pendant les cours. Je naviguais en autopilote. Je me souvenais vaguement avoir été assise à côté d'Edward en cours de biologie, mais il ne jeta pas un regard dans ma direction. Nous nous sommes ignorés, comme d'habitude.

Peut être est-il aussi timide que moi. Peut être. Je ne pouvais comprendre comment quelque un pouvait passer par tant de moyens juste pour apprendre des choses à mon sujet. Je n'étais pas si intéressante. Et aucun des garçons de l'école ne me plaisait excepté Edward, mais j'étais quasiment sûre qu'il me détestait. Ou pas.

J'étais un peu frustrée de ne pas savoir qui m'avait donné le collier. J'étais déterminée à le découvrir. J'avais juste besoin d'un indice pour savoir par où commencer. Aussi chanceuse que je puisse l'être, j'eus mon indice et un petit bonus quand j'ouvris mon casier après les cours.

Il était rempli avec une douzaine de parfaites roses rouges. Je les pris pour les sentir et réalisai que l'une d'entre elles était faite de velours. Un mot les accompagnait. À mon grand désarroi, il n'était pas non plus écrit à la main. Il disait :

_Ma très chère Bella, _

_Ces fleurs font pâle figure à côté de ta beauté. Ta seule présence suffit à m'éblouir. J'ai décidé qu'il était temps que je te donne un petit indice pour te guider. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop vague. Je t'ai tenu contre moi une fois. J'espère que ça t'aidera, mon amour. J'espère que tu aimes les fleurs. Je t'aimerai toujours, ou du moins jusqu'à ce que la dernière d'entre elles ne fane. Plus que deux jours avant le 14, ce qui veut dire deux chances supplémentaires de découvrir mon identité avant que nous allions au bal ensemble._

_À toi, pour toujours_

_Moi._

Je pris les fleurs et mon sac à dos. Je me dirigeai vers ma camionnette en souriant comme une imbécile. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je conduisais avant que je ne lève les yeux et vis la maison devant moi.

Je me creusai la cervelle. Personne à Forks ne m'avait jamais tenu contre lui et en réalité, personne ne m'avait jamais tenu contre lui. J'espérais simplement que je pourrai le découvrir. Je me surpris soudain à être excitée à l'idée d'aller au bal, en espérant que ce soit Edward qui m'y attende et pas quelqu'un comme Mike, je frémissais rien qu'à cette simple idée.

STOP !! Edward m'a déjà serrée contre lui ! Quand il a écarté le car de ma route ! BON SANG !! Ce devait être lui mais ça ne se pouvait pas. Personne d'aussi parfait que lui ne pouvait m'aimer, non? J'espérai juste que le prochain indice me conduirait encore vers Edward.

En y repensant, cela voulait dire que j'aurais à danser avec lui. J'espère que ça ne le dérangera pas que je lui marche sur les pieds.

Une image de lui me tenant près de lui, me faisant tournoyer sur la piste de danse emplit ma tête alors que je m'endormais. Je ne pouvais soudainement plus attendre d'être à la Saint Valentin. Je pense que cette journée pourrait devenir ma préférée.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fin de ce chapitre, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite, en espérant que vous continuiez toujours à aimer cette histoire !!**

**Elodie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow ! Je vous entends déjà protester contre mon retard, mais haaaaaa ! Mon ordi m'a lachée alors obligée de retraduire en vitesse le chapitre 4 !! **

**Donc me revoici, avec le chapitre suivant !! **

**L'auteur est toujours ravie de toutes vos reviews, et vient de commencer la suite réelle, et moi je commence la suite, qui est en fait Admirateur Secret, mais du point de vue d'Edward ! Mais toute chose en son temps …**

**Pour le moment, bonne lecture !!**

**PS : pour répondre à mimi1991402, oui Edward est un vampire. Il me semble que j'aurais du le dire avant …**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre 4

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel quand je me réveillai le jeudi matin. C'était le premier jour ensoleillé depuis que j'étais arrivée à Forks. Je pris cela comme un signe m'annonçant que la journée allait être particulièrement bonne. Je me dépêchai donc d'aller en cours.

Je fus pour le moins déçue en arrivant. La voiture d'Edward n'était pas là.

Je me dirigeai alors vers la salle de cours. Angela m'accueillit à la porte en me demandant si j'avais découvert l'identité de celui qui m'avait offert le collier. Cela me rappela qu'elle ignorait tout de l'épisode des roses. Après lui avoir expliqué, nous passâmes l'heure à débattre sur qui cela pouvait être. Elle semblait abonder dans mon sens. Ce devait être Edward Cullen. Nous marchâmes donc vers le cours suivant. Ce ne fut que lorsque nous entrâmes dans la salle que je réalisai qu'une troisième personne s'était jointe à nous. Jessica Stanley !

« Hey les filles ! Vous savez, je me demandais juste, Bella, où as-tu eu ces fleurs, hier ? Je t'ai vue les porter jusqu'à ta camionnette. Lauren et moi avons essayé d'attirer ton attention mais tu étais perdue dans ton petit monde … tu sais que je peux garder un secret, Bella … Alors qui c'est ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? » elle sautait encore et encore et touchait presque les néons.

« Et bien en fait, Jess, nous étions justement en train d'en parler et aucune de nous n'a idée de qui cela pourrait être », répondit Angela à ma place. « tu as une suggestion ? »

Jessica sembla réfléchir très fort pendant une minute, avant de répondre « Hummm, pas vraiment, mais je suis ouverte à toutes les votres ». Sur ce, elle nous tourna le dos et marcha jusqu'à sa chaise.

Je tentais de regarder discrètement à travers la cafétéria en quête d'un quelconque signe d'Edward ou d'un autre membre de sa famille. Je suppose que je n'étais pas assez discrète, parce qu'Angela me lança un sourire entendu et dit « Ils ne sont pas là. Ils vont tous camper et randonner quand il fait beau. Même leurs parents. Je crois qu'ils doivent aimer vivre en plein air. »

« Bon, et bien je crois que ça veut dire pas d'indice aujourd'hui. Du moins si c'est lui. » dis-je tristement.

Le cours de biologie fut vraiment ennuyeux. Je décrétai alors qu'il n'était intéressant que lorsque Edward était là. C'était amusant de lui jeter des coups d'œil furtifs et d'essayer de le trouver en train de faire la même chose.

Je réalisai en allant en gym que Mike n'était pas là. Huh, j'imagine que j'étais tellement occupée à penser à l'absence d'Edward que je n'ai pas remarqué celle de Mike. Ça doit peut être vouloir dire quelque chose à propos de notre amitié. Et bien soit.

Quand j'arrivai à la maison, je trouvai un assez gros paquet blanc sur le pas de la porte. Une carte était jointe à celui-ci. Elle était adressée à Ma Bella.

Je me hâtais à l'intérieur de la maison et ouvris en premier la carte. Il y avait deux feuilles de papier dans l'enveloppe, encore imprimées. Je lus la première :

_L'indice d'aujourd'hui devrait être assez facile. Je n'étais pas en cours aujourd'hui. Et en ce qui concerne le cadeau, j'avais envie que l'on soit assortis alors j'espère que ça ira._

La seconde feuille donnait les instructions à suivre au cas où la robe n'allait pas. Elle disait :

_Si pour une raison ou une autre la robe ne te va pas parfaitement, s'il te plait laisse un message avec les défauts et la robe dans la boite, le tout sur le pas de ta porte demain et elle te sera rapportée avant que les cours ne soient finis._

J'ouvris précautionneusement la boîte qui révéla une étincelante robe de bal d'un magnifique bleu roi. Elle ressemblait à quelque chose qu'une princesse pourrait porter dans un conte de fées. Je l'essayai rapidement et découvrit qu'elle m'allait à la perfection. Elle épousait chacune de mes formes et je devais même avouer que j'étais plutôt jolie. Je tournoyais en me regardant dans le miroir sous tous les angles possibles. J'étais tellement excitée que je devais en parler à quelqu'un. J'appelai Angela et lui demandai de passer.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, je portais encore la robe.

« Oh Bella ! C'est ravissant ! » s'émerveilla-t-elle. Je fis un dernier tour a son attention avant de monter me changer.

Quand je redescendis, elle tenait dans ses mains les mots qui accompagnaient la robe.

« Okay, c'est notre meilleur indice jusqu'à présent. C'est sûr, c'est Edward, il n'était pas en cours aujourd'hui et il est le seul qui t'ai jamais serrée contre lui, alors ça colle. OH MON DIEU ! Edward Cullen va t'emmener au bal de la Saint Valentin ! »

« N'en sois pas si sûre, tu réalises que Mike Newton était absent aujourd'hui lui aussi. Et maintenant que j'y pense, il m'a en quelques sortes tenue contre lui quand je suis tombée en gym la semaine dernière. Oh non, ça ne peut pas être lui, non, pas lui … » je commençai à m'inquiéter et rien que cette idée me rendait malade.

« Voyons Bella, tu pense honnêtement que Newton pourrait faire quelque chose d'aussi romantique ? Je veux dire, comparé à Edward, Mike est l'homme de Neandertal. » grommela-t-elle.

Elle resta pour dîner mais s'excusa aux alentours de 9h30. Je rangeai la robe dans ma chambre, me douchai et m'endormis en rêvant d'Edward Cullen, mon merveilleux prince charmant.

Après tout, mon conte de fées allait peut être connaître une happy end.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Et voilà mesdemoiselles, c'est tout pour le dose de romantisme de la semaine !! **

**Et pour me faire pardonner de mon petit retard, il se peut que je poste un autre chapitre dans la semaine !!**

**Mais bon, c'est une autre histoire …**

**Bonne journée à toutes et merci de votre soutien et de vos reviews si gentilles, qui font certes plaisir à l'auteur, mais également à moi !!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à toutes ! Et tous si jamais !**

**Donc voilà le 5****ème**** chapitre d' « Admirateur Secret », en espérant que l'histoire continue de vous plaire !!**

**J'en profite pour vous dire que l'auteur et moi remercions tous les lecteurs qui nous ont laissé ces reviews si sympa, et un grand merci à nos fidèles lecteurs, qui remplissent chaque semaine ma boite mail, et qui sont chaque vendredi un peu plus nombreux !**

**Sur ce, plus de blabla, je vous laisse apprécier !**

**Pour ceux cependant qui iront jusqu'à la fin de ce chapitre, je tiens à préciser que j'ai eu un peu, si ce n'est beaucoup de mal à la traduire, alors ne m'en voulez pas si je n'ai pas les talents de l'auteur, j'ai fait de mon mieux !**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapitre 5_

Je crois qu'en fait je frétillait littéralement quand je me réveillai au son de la pluie qui tombais contre ma fenêtre. Edward serait assurément présent en cours aujourd'hui. J'étais dans un tel état d'excitation que je faillis manquer le mot que Charlie m'avait laissé sur la table.

_Bella, je vais dîner chez Billy ce soir. Je te laisse de l'argent pour des pizzas. Passe une bonne soirée. Je serai de retour vers 11 heures. Charlie._

Je rangeai les 20 dollars dans ma poche et partis pour le lycée. Je soupirai de soulagement et me mit à glousser, oui oui, je gloussais, quand je me garai et que je vis la Volvo argentée. Comme si elle m'avait entendue, Alice Cullen leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit. Je lui souris en retour, et partis en cours.

Angela et moi avions prévu de sortir après les cours. Jessica nous entendit et fit en sorte de s'inviter. Nous décidâmes alors de faire une soirée entre filles. Nous louerions quelques DVD et nous passerions la soirée à les regarder chez moi.

Pendant le repas de midi, un groupe de terminales distribuèrent les tickets à ceux qui les avaient réservés.

Je fus surprise quand une fille blonde et élancée à la voix nasillarde me tendis une enveloppe et un ticket. Je la remerciai et elle se hâta vers une table voisine. Mike Newton faillit tomber de sa chaise en essayant de voir ce qu'elle m'avait donné.

« Je pensais que tu n'y allais pas » ragea Eric.

« C'est ce que je pensais, mais j'ai reçu une offre que je ne pouvais pas refuser. »

Angela et moi eûmes soudainement un gloussement. Je tentai un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Cullen et remarquai qu'Edward souriait aussi.

Mike, Tyler et Eric semblaient tous prêts à tuer.

« Et on peut savoir de qui te vient cette irrésistible proposition ? » me défia Mike.

Auquel Tyler offrit son appui. « Ouai Bella, moi aussi je voudrais bien savoir. »

À nouveau, Angela et moi échangeâmes un bref regard avant de rire. « Et bien là est la question, les garçons, il garde son identité secrète. »

« Oh, comme c'est romantique. » gloussa Jessica.

« De toute manière, c'est sûrement un boutonneux » ajouta Lauren.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'un truc pareil te plaise, dit Mike. Un garçon qui a trop la frousse pour venir te voir et t'inviter directement doit être un sacré looser ! »

Tyler et Eric hochèrent la tête pour signifier leur accord. Je les ignorai et Angela les fusilla du regard.

« Quant à moi, je pense vraiment que c'est romantique. Vraiment. Et je pense qu'il est juste timide. Tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'être direct et, tout compte fait, aussi lourd que d'autres garçons que je connais » dis-je, le ton de ma voix augmentant à chaque mot.

Je me levai, en colère, et marchai vers la sortie de la cafétéria, mais je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mon sac et dus y retourner. Très convaincant, comme sortie dramatique.

J'attendis d'être en cours de biologie avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe qui était jointe à mon ticket. Elle contenait cette fois encore deux feuillets. Le premier était simple, comme les précédents. Je soupirai joyeusement en le lisant.

_Bonjour mon amour, _

_J'espère que ta journée se passe bien. Je suppose que la robe te plait, puisqu'elle ne m'attendait pas sur le pas de ta porte ce matin. J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi, mais il n'arrivera que demain. Ton cadeau aujourd'hui vient du plus profond de mon cœur. Mais j'ai aussi un autre indice pour toi pour te faire deviner qui je suis. Je pense qu'avec ça, tu auras deviné avant demain. Voici ton indice : nous prétendons tous les deux ne pas nous remarquer._

Mon cœur manqua un battement alors que je lisais la dernière ligne. Comme par hasard, Edward Cullen choisit ce moment exact pour s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je le regardai discrètement et le vit me regarder également. Mon cœur commença alors à s'affoler.

Je faillis m'évanouir en voyant la seconde feuille. C'était un poème. Un poème écrit pour moi. Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue en le lisant.

_Ma belle Isabella, que puis-je faire pour que tu voies_

_Que je suis ébloui à la moindre pensée de toi_

_Ma juste Isabella, tu es une merveille à mes yeux_

_À chacun de tes mouvements, je suis transi_

_Ma douce et tendre Isabella, tu es un miracle à mes yeux_

_Je te voue mon amour, mon cœur et ma vie_

_Te dire ces mots serait pour moi le paradis_

_Ce vœu que je te fais sera vrai pour l'éternité_

_Je voudrais te savoir près de moi, sentir ta chaleur à mes côtés_

_Te le murmurer ferait à nouveau battre mon cœur_

_Jusque là, Ma Bella, je t'en prie entends ma secrète prière_

_Fais attention à toi, ma Douce, fais attention dans le moindre de tes actes._

C'était plus que je ne pouvais supporter et serrai le poème contre mon cœur. C'était simplement trop beau pour être vrai. Je flottais sur un petit nuage pendant le reste de la journée. Je ne pouvais plus supporter d'attendre pour montrer tout ça à Angela.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Et voilà, et comme dirait l'autre : c'est tout pour le moment !**

**Donc désolé si mes talents de poète ne sont pas majestueux, j'ai simplement essayé de traduire ce que disait l'auteur en conservant son sens de la rime … que je ne maîtrise apparemment pas !**

**Sur ce, bonne semaine à tous, et merci d'être toujours là, à suivre cette histoire ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me voilà de retour cette semaine avec le chapitre 6, merci encore de toutes vos reviews, qui me prennent plus de temps à traduire que l'histoire elle-même !! ^^**

**Alors sans plus attendre, l'avant dernier chapitre !!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 6**

Je m'étais arrangée pour retrouver les filles à la pizzeria Chicago Ru aux alentours de 4 heures. Angela et Jessica vinrent ensemble dans la voiture de Jess. Nous passâmes commande et nous hâtâmes vers le vidéo club de l'autre côté de la rue. Nous nous dispersions alors pour que chacune prenne un film. Jessica prit La Cité des Anges, Jessica choisit Le Temps d'un Automne. Quant à moi, je me tenais là, hésitant entre Le Journal et Billy Madison.

« Si j'étais toi, je choisirais Billy. Vous allez avoir besoin de rire un peu après avoir pleuré toute la soirée. » gazouilla une voix derrière moi. Je me retournai et découvrait Alice Cullen juste en face de moi. Je la dévisageais pendant une seconde.

« Tu sais quoi, je crois que tu as raison. », songeai-je.

« C'est souvent le cas » plaisanta-t-elle. « Au fait, je suis Alice. Tu dois être Bella. C'est bon de te rencontrer enfin. »

Angela et Jessica nous rejoignirent à ce moment là, et Angela invita Alice à se joindre à nous pour la nuit. Elle hésita « J'adorerais, mais je ne voudrais pas m'incruster ». Je remuai la tête et lui dis qu'elle était toujours la bienvenue chez moi. Jessica suggéra qu'Alice choisisse elle aussi un film. Elle loua La Belle et la Bête de Disney.

Nous récupérâmes alors nos pizzas et partîmes vers nos voitures. Alice repartit chez elle prendre ses affaires. Elle nous affirma qu'elle trouverait quelque un pour la déposer chez moi dans l'heure.

« La pizza sera froide quand tu arriveras » objecta Jessica. Alice sourit et lui dit « La pizza ne fait pas partie de mon régime, je mangerai avant de venir. »

Quand nous arrivâmes chez moi, nous mangeâmes et éparpillâmes nos affaires un peu partout dans le salon. Je commençais à m'impatienter de l'arrivée d'Alice. J'espérais en fait que ce soit Edward qui la dépose. Le simple fait de penser qu'il pourrait être garé juste devant chez moi fit s'envoler mon cœur. Il est inutile de dire quelle fut ma déception quand une Mercedes noire aux vitres teintées arriva une heure exactement après que j'aie dit au revoir à Alice. Elle lança un rapide au revoir à son père et nous rejoignit au salon. Nous regardâmes Le Temps d'un Automne en premier et pleurâmes en cœurs quand ils se marièrent, et encore une fois quand elle mourut. Pendant la Cité des Anges, Alice se mit à rire. Nous la regardâmes toutes, sans savoir ce qui lui prenait.

« C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à croire que quelque un puisse abandonner autant simplement pour être avec la personne qu'il ou elle aime. Dit-elle. C'est ridicule de penser qu'il a abandonné le paradis par amour. » Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes oreilles.

Jessica ajouta alors « Je pense la même chose. »

« C'est toi qui a choisi ce film » la défia Angela « Mais je dois admettre que vous avez raison. Le paradis est un prix immense à payer pour l'amour de quelque un »

« je l'ai pris juste parce qu'il y avait Nicolas Cage. Il est canon. » se défendit Jessica. J'étais un peu vexée par tout ça.

« Il n'y a pas de prix assez grand pour l'amour. Le véritable amour est très rare et j'abandonnerais avec plaisir le paradis pour le garder. Je serais prête à mourir pour ça, mais bon, je crois que je suis en minorité. » Je rigolai de mon discours légèrement mélo. « Désolée les filles, je suppose que j'ai du trop lire de Shakespeare. » Elles se mirent à rire, mais Alice eut un regard satisfait. Je me demandais ce qui lui arrivait.

Nous ne pûmes nous arrêter de rire pendant Billy Madison. J'adorais littéralement la Chanson de la Rentrée, et nous avions à peine commencé La Belle et la Bête quand Charlie arriva à la maison.

« Bonsoir les filles. » dit-il avant de s'excuser pour aller se coucher.

« Alors Bella, tu pourrais aimer une bête, non ? Je veux dire, si tu es prête à abandonner le paradis par amour, alors ça ne te dérangerais pas plus que ça de sortir avec un monstre ? » me balança Jessica.

« Bien sûr que je l'aimerais. Il n'aurait pas demandé cette vie là. Et au fond de lui, il resterait un homme. De plus, c'est ce qu'il y a dans ton cœur qui fait de toi un monstre, pas ce qui t'es arrivé dans ta vie. » Je résistai fortement à l'envie de tirer la langue comme une enfant de 5 ans.

Personne ne répondit à mon petit monologue, mais Alice eut à nouveau ce petit air satisfait.

Après que le film se soit terminé, Jess suggéra que nous allions toutes nous coucher, car nous aurions besoin d'avoir l'air reposées pour le bal du lendemain. Cela me rappela alors le mot et le poème. Quand nous nous séparâmes pour nous changer, je saisis ma chance et poussai Angela dans la salle de bain avec moi. Je lui montrai alors le tout.

« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est Edward ! » cria-t-elle. Je la fis doucement taire. « Il est tellement romantique. Tu es bien plus que chanceuse, là. » murmura-t-elle.

Je soupirai « Je sais, je suis tellement contente que j'ai l'impression que je peux exploser à tout moment. » Nous gloussâmes en lisant le poème à nouveau, et descendîmes les escaliers pour aller nous coucher.

Alice et Jessica nous attendaient déjà.

« Vous savez quoi ? Je pense qu'on devrait passer la journée ensemble demain pour nous préparer pour le bal. Ça serait vraiment amusant. » suggéra Alice.

Jess et Angela acceptèrent immédiatement. Je maugréai intérieurement et acceptai avec réticence. Je déteste jouer à la poupée Barbie. Je pensai ensuite à son bel Edward et décidai qu'il était temps de jouer à la poupée.

Je m'abandonnai alors à Morphée en imaginant Edward me tenant tout contre lui et me murmurant à l'oreille les vers de son magnifique poème.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je me réveillai à 10 heures et demie.

« Ça faisait longtemps que t'avais pas dormi, toi ? » me dit mon père alors que je marchai vers la cuisine.

Jess, Angela et Alice étaient assises toutes les 3 à table et finissaient ce qui ressemblait à des pancakes et du bacon.

« On t'en a gardé » dit Angela.

Je me dépêchai de finir mon petit déjeuner pour que nous puissions commencer. Elles avaient apparemment décidé pendant mon sommeil que nous irions au centre commercial pour acheter des chaussures et quelques accessoires pour le bal.

Je réussis à trouver des ballerines argentées qui allaient parfaitement avec ma robe. Je pris également un châle de la même couleur. Jessica essaya de me faire acheter des bijoux, mais je décidai de porter uniquement le pendentif que mon admirateur secret m'avait offert. Je devais avouer que le tout était très joli.

La mère de Jessica appela et demanda qu'elle rentre à la maison pour se préparer pour la danse. Elle nous invita à nous joindre à elle, mais nous déclinâmes toutes l'offre.

Alice lava, boucla et coiffa mes cheveux en boucles tombant en cascade dans mon dos alors qu'Angela s'occupait de mon maquillage. Alice dédia ensuite ses talentueuses mains aux cheveux d'Angela, pendant qu'à mon tour je la maquillais. Les cheveux d'Alice étaient déjà parfaits, elle ne fit qu'ajouter un fin trait de couleur sous ses yeux et du gloss à ses lèvres. Leurs parents vinrent ensuite les chercher à 5 heures pour qu'elles s'habillent.

« On se voit là-bas » me lança Alice en se glissant à l'avant de la Mercedes. Angela me souhaita bonne chance avec mon admirateur secret avant de rejoindre le van de son père.

Je me retrouvai seule pour habiller et je me sentis soudainement nerveuse. Et si ce n'était pas Edward ? Et si c'était lui ? Et si je tombais ? Et si j'avais faux sur toute la ligne ?

J'essayai de sortir tout cela de mon esprit en m'habillant. Je jetai un dernier regard sur le miroir et allai vers ma camionnette.

Quand j'ouvris la porte d'entrée, je fus totalement abasourdie. Là, garée en face de ma maison, une longue limousine blanche. Le chauffeur se tenait près de la porte arrière avec une boite blanche dans les mains.

« Bonsoir madame, c'est pour vous » dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Je pris la boite et me glissai précautionneusement sur le siège arrière.

Il fit le tour de la voiture et nous partîmes vers le lycée. J'ouvris la boite et y trouvai un magnifique masque vénitien aux couleurs bleues et argent. Il y avait également un mot à l'intérieur et à ma plus grande surprise, il était écrit à la main. C'était bien son écriture si particulière. Mon cœur flottait tellement que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait littéralement s'envoler. Le mot était très simple, il disait :

« Je t'attendrai devant la porte, mon amour »

Je tremblais de joie en descendant de la voiture. Je vis Angela et Ben se diriger vers le gymnase et je les suivis. Je manquai de m'évanouir quand je vis les yeux bruns dorés du dieu grec qui m'attendais près de la porte.

Il me lança un sourire à couper le souffle alors que je m'approchai. Cela promettait d'être une soirée spectaculaire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà la fin de ce 6eme chapitre, la semaine prochaine, le dernier !**

**En attendant, passez une excellente semaine !!**


End file.
